Mysterious Evildoer
by dsguy411
Summary: Someone in Danville wants to conquer the world for help it be restored. Who is this person and will someone stop him.  Rated K  just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious Evildoer

Chapter 1

By dsguy411

**This is a prolouge that just set's up the plot for the story. More will be revealed in Chapter 2.**

Somewhere in there forests of Danville lurks a mystery. Legend has it that a person lives deep in the woods, hiding away from the rest of civilization. It is said that the person is dwelling in his hiding spot, waiting for the right time to show his self to the rest of the world. What is this person's reason for hiding? None knows. What are his intentions? Again, none knows. This is the story of that mysterious person, and his true intentions. By the time he makes himself known, they'll be wishing that the mystery should stay a mystery.

In a dim lit room, we see the back of a chair. On that chair sits a person whose identity was shrouded by the darkness. He was sitting on the chair, lost in thought. "What am I going to do?" the man asked. "Every day, they harm the world without giving second thought. Do they care what harm are they doing? No! Are they even worried about it? No! Are they even taking action for their responsibilities? Absolutely Not! They just ignore it, thinking that all their problems will vanish, but it won't. Someone needs to take action now, and that someone…is me!"

The lights brightened, revealing that the room was a lab with metallic walls and several computers. The man was revealed by the light. He appeared to be in his late teens, had brown hair, facial hair sprouting out of his face, and wore glasses with shades that was clipped on to the lens. He wore a dark green vest covering a light green shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Then, a door opened up behind him. It was a small robot with a dome head and a square body. The head had red eyes made of glass; the body had two pyramids on each side with robot arms sticking out with claws, and had six wheels on each side.

"Are you ready?" he asked, "Ready to fix this problem?"

"Of course, master," the robot replied.

"Then we've got work to do."

**I know it's short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. But don't me mad if I don't update, I might get distracted playing the soon-to-be-released HeartGold.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious Evildoer

Chapter 2

By dsguy411

**Here's the first chapter of my story. All Spring Break was Pokemon HeartGold, plus I had my Wisdom Teeth removed, so I didn't feel like updating. Anyway, read and review.**

~DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED~

Many flashes of light were seen coming from the windows at the top of the building. Inside, Perry the Platypus, wearing his brown fedora on his head, was avoiding various banana peels being placed by a laser beam fired by another of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's inventions.

"Keep dodging all you want, Perry the Platypus," Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted, firing his invention at the monotreme, "But you won't be able to escape my Prank-intator! Soon, everyone will feel the humility I endured during junior high when…"

But before Doofenshmirtz continued to explain his back story, Perry leapt into the air and kicked the mad scientist of his Prank-inator. Now it was Perry who was on the machine.

"Hey, no fair," Heinz yelled, getting back up on his feet, "You don't see me knocking you down when you give your stories!" Perry then just stared at the doc, making him remember the Perry couldn't talk. "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot."

Perry then fired the laser that produced a several pies that landed on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face. Angered, Heinz rush toward Perry, who fired at banana peel at the floor which Doofenshmirtz stepped and slipped.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny," said Heinz sarcastically.

Perry then got off the machine and hand Dr. Doofenshmirtz a can of nuts. He then jumped out of the building and started to fly off with his jetpack.

"What's this, a peace offering?" he wondered. He picked up the can, examined it, and realized what it was. "Oh wait, I get it. It shoots paper snakes," Heinz exclaimed. He then proceeded to twist off the lid, expecting what he predicted would come out.

***

Meanwhile somewhere else in downtown Danville, there was a UFO-like robot with red, glassy eyes. It was surveying the streets below, looking for something. Then something caught its attention.

BOOM! Wondering what the sound was, it looked towards the direction that the noise came from. It saw a huge fiery explosion emerging from the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. The roof was completely blown off while smoke was rising from the flames.

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" yelled Doofenshmirtz from his building.

The UFO was intrigued by the explosion and decided to check it out. It zoomed toward the site and saw a bunch of smoke rising from the building. The UFO's eyes turned green and from its point of view, it was able to see through the smoke. It noticed a pile of scrap metal that used to be the Prank-inator. Then it noticed something next to it. It was Doofenshmirtz, who getting back on his feet for the second time and brushed the dust of his shirt. He then gave out a few coughs.

"I can't believe it," he protested, "He foils my plans all the time, but he should at least have the decency to not leave such a big mess. Is it too much to ask to conquer the Tri-State Area without anyone trying to stop me?" It was that question that truly caught the robot's attention. "Oh well," Heinz continued, grabbing a broom the pile of rubble, "I might as well get started for tomorrow's evil plot."

As he started to sweep the floor, the robot had heard enough. It changed its eyes back to the color red and flew into the sky. It flew all the way to the forest and started to near a rocky cliff. A secret compartment opened up allowing the UFO to enter a tunnel. It snaked its way through the tunnel and arrived at a 2-story room. Both floors consist of computers and doors leading to other rooms. On the second floor, however, there were robots similar to the UFO, but have a body, metallic arms with claws, and 12 wheels on their bottom. They were performing various tasks, from sweeping the catwalks to monitoring the computers. Behind them was a chair, and on it sat the mysterious man, still wearing his sunglasses. The UFO flew closer to the man eager to show what he found. He, and the other robots, noticed the approaching saucer.

"Ah," he said, "I see that you've returned from your recon mission, UFO-Bot. Have you found what I asked for?"

The UFO-Bot responded with a few short beeps. From its underside emerged a rod with a small, flat square on the end. The square then expanded to a monitor and showed the man what it recorded. It showed the explosion, the purple skyscraper, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and the comment he made wanting to rule the Tri-State Area. That comment made the man give out a small smirk. After showing what it recorded, the UFO-Bot shrunk the monitor back to its previous size and retracted the rod.

"You've done well," he spoke, "Done well indeed."

**Whoever that person is, it looks like he found somebody he could use to his advantage. What is he planning, you'll just have to wait and find out in Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mysterious Evildoer

Chapter 3

By dsguy411

**Sorry about the wait, my computer crashed and I had to wait for Word to be reinstalled. Also, I fixed the Chapters so Instead of saying "Prolouge", it will say "Chapter 1" instead. So anyway, Read and Review.**

As the sun started to set, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still cleaning up the mess that Perry made. As he swept away the debris, he thought about how sick and tired he was of that platypus ruining his nefarious schemes. Then, he sniffed up some of the dust he swept and it triggered him to sneeze, causing what's left of a wall to crumble upon him.

"This is so unfair!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he was getting up and sweeping the dust off his lab coat, "Why is it that Perry the Platypus always ruin my plans? Why can't he just leave me alone and bother somebody else for a change? If only there was a way to get rid of him once and for all!"

"Ooh, but there is a way doc," said a voice.

Heinz turned around to find the person that made that voice, but no one was around. He looked ahead to see a hole on the floor. For about minute he looked at the hole when a person jumped up from it and landed in front of him. Heinz noticed the green sweater vest and the sunglasses he was wearing. He was wondering who he was when robots emerged from the hole behind the stranger. There were orange robots had dome heads with red eyes, purple robots that resembled UFOs, and red robots with two legs and a plasma sphere on their heads.

"Who are you?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

He didn't make a response. Instead, he snapped his fingers and more dome-headed robots came in with lumber and construction tools. They and the other robots went to work with repairing the building.

"My name is Damon," he replied, "And I can't help but hear that you have a problem with a platypus."

"Why would you care?"

"Oh, I care," said Damon, readjusting his sunglasses, "I care because I know a way to bring that platypus down, for good."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked around seeing the robots making great progress with the repairs.

"Fascinated with my robots?" Damon asked, "The ones with the wheels are my Serve-Bots, the UFOs are my UFO-Bots, and the ones with the dome heads are…"

"Listen here," the doctor shouted, "I appreciate the fact that you are helping me with the repairs, but I don't your help with eliminating my nemesis! So why don't you take your robots and leave after you're done with fixing up the place. I don't accept help from a person who's too young to be evil!"

As Heinz was making his speech, two Serve-Bots stopped with the repairs and looked at each other. The other robots then stopped with the repairs to give out an awkward stare, and then they went back to work. Heinz then turned his back on Damon and started to walk away.

"Too young?" said Damon, "You can never be too young to be evil. I just wanted to offer you some help to defeat the platypus _and_ to help you conquer the Tri-State Area. I have built these robots to serve me. So, if I were to work for you, then my robots will be able to work for you as well. Plus, I know a way to subdue your nemesis. Together, we can succeed in conquering the Tri-State Area with ease. So, what do you say? You won't be able to do it so easily without me, and you know it."

His speech had Dr. Doofenshmirtz clenching his fists in frustration. He knew that he had trouble with succeeding in his goals for quite some time now. Every time it seemed he was almost going to succeed, but Perry the Platypus always thwarted his plans. He kept thinking about while the Serve-Bots kept making the repairs. He looked at the robots and he had to admit that they looked good as being his servants for his evil plans. But he wasn't so sure about their master, he looked to inexperienced to actually pull something evil. For almost five minutes, he thought about it when he finally made his decision.

"Well, your robots are amazing," he said, "Oh, I don't know…"

"I'll also do it for free," Damon offered.

"Deal!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He and Damon then both shook hands to seal the deal. "You finished with the repairs and come back tomorrow morning at 8, I'm going to bed."

"Okay," said Damon, as Heinz was leaving the room. When he left the room, Damon turned around, bent down a little, and gave an evil grin while rubbing his hands together. "Excellent, everything is going according to plan."

Damon then regained his posture and nudged his head a bit and one of the plasma-globe robots walked up towards his side.

"What is it master?" asked the robot.

"Plasamp, I want you to alert the others the Phase I of our plan is completed and begin with Phase II first thing in the morning," ordered Damon, "Oh, and make sure you tell Tesla to come here."

"Yes, master," said the Plasamp, using his cord tail to give off a salute. It jumped onto an UFO-Bot and flew off into the night.

**We now know that he's up to something. Stayed tuned to find out what it is that he's exactly planning.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mysterious Evildoer

Chapter 4

By dsguy411

**Good News, I off school for the summer. So that means there's more time for me to write this story. Remember to Read and Review.**

Damon was heading on his way to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated along with a Plasamp. This Plasamp is green with yellow knees and feet and has an antennae sticking out of the left side of its head. They were strolling along the streets of Danville early in the morning, where everyone is still asleep and not out and about. Only a few people were there, getting ready to open up their shops for today's business. The green Plasamp was looking around itself quite nervously.

"Relax," said Damon, "They're too busy getting ready for work to notice us."

"Are you sure?" the Plasamp asked in a nervous tone, "It's not every day that people see a walking plasma globe."

"I'm very positive about it, Tesla," he replied.

"Well, if you say so," said the nervous Tesla.

"Relax, will ya?" said Damon, "We are almost at our destination. Soon, by day's end, he won't know what hit him."

Meanwhile, in an underground lair with a huge computer screen, Perry landed on his chair from above and looked at the screen to see Major Monogram.

"Greeting, Agent P," Monogram spoke while Perry was putting on his fedora, "Resources have told us that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has hired an apprentice. We want you to find out what he's up to immediately. Good luck, Agent P!"

Perry saluted, and ran off to his hovercraft to head off for his mission.

_Doofensmhirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Damon and Tesla, who was looking around, were walking down the hall at a certain floor.

"Where did that jingle come from?" Tesla asked, only for Damon to respond by shrugging. They looked at a door to see Heinz's name on it.

"This must be it," said Damon.

He knocked on the door and Heinz opened it from the other side.

"Oh, hello there, Damon," said the evil scientist, "You've arrived just on time. We have a whole day's worth of evil to do. Come on now, we're burning daylight."

Damon and Tesla walked right into the room that his Serve-Bots repaired last night. He could tell that they've done a great job. It was almost as if no explosion had occurred at all. As Damon was looking at a job well done, Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed the green Plasamp next to him.

"Excuse me," he said, "But who is that standing right next to you?"

"I am Tesla," the green Plasamp spoke, "I am master's most faithful minion. I am programmed with over 300…"

"That's enough," Damon interrupted, "We came here for today's evil plan. Can you kindly tell us what it is, doc?"

"Well, certainly," Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied, "Today, I'll finally make everyone pay for the suffering they have put me through! All these years of my life were filled with misery, dating back to Gimelschtump in the days of my youth…"

While Heinz rambled on about his plan, Damon and Tesla had gotten a bored look on their faces.

"When will he stop talking, master?" Tesla whispered.

"Just bear with him," Damon whispered back, "Soon, our efforts will pay off and we'll be the ones calling the shots."

"What if this platypus agent tries to stop us?"

"He won't, not with the strategy I came up with?"

"Strategy?" Tesla wondered.

"I came up with several strategies so I can be more prepared to anything the platypus pulls," Damon explained.

"Oh, that's a good thing," Tesla said.

"…but first things first," continued Dr. Doofenshmirtz, getting Damon and Tesla to pay attention again, "We need to rid ourselves of Perry the Platypus. So, what are your suggestions?"

"Well," Damon answered in a confident tone, "I have been thinking all night of ways to handle your problem with the monotreme, and I suggest…"

Just then, Tesla eyes widen and started to give off blue sparks. "Master," he said, "I've detected a platypus flying by hovercraft."

"Detected?" Heinz wondered.

"Actually, I can see him out that window," said Tesla.

They looked out the window to see Perry the Platypus approaching the building. Heinz started to look very worried. "We gotta do something," he said in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry, I know what to do for this situation," Damon said, not worried one bit. He grabbed out a remote from his pocket and presses a button.

Outside, Perry was rushing towards the D.E.I. building when he saw something emerging from it. At first, it appeared to be a bunch of periwinkle kites, but as he got closer, there where blue-green creatures underneath it. They had fangs, red eyes, red claws, and two red ribbons that look like tails. The creatures started to fire red stingers from their claws, many of which that severely scratched Perry's vehicle. He fired a laser from the hovercraft, hitting their backsides, but it didn't affect them at all. One of them zoomed towards the craft and knocked Perry right off of it. Thinking fast, he grabbed out a grappling hook and fired it at an open window. He retracted the claw and went straight into the window. As soon as he stepped inside, two robotic ninjas with red eyes appeared from the shadows and grabbed Perry on each of his arms. He tried to struggle free, but to no avail. Then, Damon walked into the room and gave an evil grin.

"Well done, Ninja-sans," he said, "Thought you could damage my Skytes, huh? Well their backsides are tougher than steel, so breaking it would be impossible. I heard that someone can't stand you stopping him. Well, I'm gonna but an end to your meddling once and for all!"

Perry had a feared look on his face. _What he is planning?_, Perry thought.

"Let's go," Damon ordered, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz would like to see him right now."

With that, the Ninja-sans carried Perry out of the room.

**This situation does not look good for Perry. Stay tuned to see what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mysterious Evildoer

Chapter 5

By dsguy411

**In this chapter, we now see Damon's master plan for world domination. Enjoy and R&R.**

Damon and his Ninja-sans walked into Heinz's room and the two robots threw Perry, who was tied up, face-first onto the floor. The platypus looked up and saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz giving him a very evil grin.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," he said, "I see that you've met my new apprentice, Damon." Damon waved his hand at the mention of his name. "You see, Perry, I'm getting sick and tired of you getting in my way of taking over the Tri-State Area. So, I hired him to help me eliminate you once and for all."

"And I should be doing it now before he escapes," Damon spoke, "Tesla? Will you do the honors?"

"Of course, master," Tesla answered, starting to give off sparks.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Heinz shouted, causing Tesla to stop sparking, "I need to tell him my plan first."

"Sorry, but I'm not taking any chances," Damon replied.

"Well, I'm the boss," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "So you must do what I say."

"Hmmph…fine," he said.

"All right then," Heinz said, "I'll tell you my plan, Perry the Platypus. It all started…"

This was Damon's chance; he nodded his head towards Tesla. He nodded his head as well and walked away towards another part of the room. Damon then focused his attention back to the evil scientist.

"…I couldn't stand those bullies, wrapping me in toilet paper like a mummy, so I came up of a way to get even. Behold," he exclaimed, pressing a button on his remote, "The TP-Inator!"

A large catapult with a gigantic hand emerged from above, holding a mountain-load of toilet paper. Damon was wondering what how this machine can accomplish the goal of taking over the Tri-State Area.

"With this," Heinz continued, "I will cover every building in the Tri-State Area with toilet paper! HA-HA-HAHAHAHA! With all of the toilet paper all over the city, it'll take months to get it off! Well, Damon, tell me what you think."

This idea sickened Damon to his very stomach. He could have thought of something better than that. The Inator that Dr. Doofenshmirtz invented made him want to yell out in protest, but he knew that in order to accomplish his plan, he must cooperate with the doctor.

"I think it's brilliant," Damon lied, "In fact, it's the best plan I've ever heard."

"Brilliant," said Heinz. He noticed that Tesla wasn't near him. "Hey, where's Tesla?"

Damon was worried about that question, but he kept his cool and shrugged.

In another room, Tesla was looking around for something. "Where is it?" he asked, "Ah, there it is." He found a large computer, with a window requesting a password. "This must be where he keeps all of his data. I'll hack into it and see what I can find." With that, an electric cord emerged from in rear end and inserted it into the computer's USB port. Moments later, Tesla was able to crack the password and was now in the computer's database. "Master will be pleased."

"Alright," said Damon, "Now that you've told Perry your evil plan, can I now take care of him?"

"Not yet," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "First, I need to show Perry the Platypus how TP-Inator works."

He went to a computer and punched in a code that caused in the Inator to fling the toilet paper out of the window. The toilet paper unraveled as it zipped through the sky, but a sudden change of wind direction blew the toilet paper back and covered the D.E.I. building.

"Oh, Come On!" Heinz shouted, pounding his fist on the keyboard in anger. This activated the TP-Inator once more and started to go wild, but this time it is unarmed, so it started pound its palm all over the room.

"Uh-oh," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Idiot," Damon said quietly.

Meanwhile, Tesla was still at the computer uploading the rest of Doofenshmirtz's data to his memory banks.

"Done and done," Tesla said, "Now to send the data to master and…" Just then, the room started to shake. "What's going on?"

Tesla unplugged his tail and retraced it back into his body. He zoomed back to Damon to see him, Perry, who was still tied up, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz dodging the TP-Intor's giant, slapping hand.

"Oh, my," said Tesla in a worried tone.

"Tesla, is that you?" asked Damon, running for his life, "Help us out here, will ya?"

"Certainly," replied Tesla. He was preparing to give off and electric charge. This gave Perry an idea. When Tesla fired a bolt, Perry jumped and the current burned the rope, freeing Perry. The bolt also struck the TP-Inator causing it to explode and causing smoke to cover the room. When it clear, the roof was blown off once again and everybody was covered in dust, which they shook off.

"Oh, Not Again!" Heinz shouted, "This is the second time in a row that this…" But then, he was interrupted by Perry knocking him into the ground.

"Master," said Tesla, "I've gotten the data!"

"Excellent work," said Damon.

"Wait, data?" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, getting back on his feet, "What's going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Damon asked, "I've stolen your data of all you inventions."

"But why?" asked Heinz.

"You see," he explained, "For years I've sat by and watched the rest of humanity ruining the very Earth, and that sickened me greatly. So, I'm going to use your inventions to enslave the world and make it a better place for all of us to live in."

"You liar!" shouted Heinz, "You were using me to help you with your evil plans, and to think that I decided to let you work for me for free."

"Well, it doesn't matter, I will be taking the data Tesla stored and…"

Just then, he noticed Perry about to jump toward Tesla, who was getting ready to discharge again. Damon reacted and snapped his fingers to make a Ninja-san appear and throw a ball of smoke all over the place.

"You'll never stop us," shouted Damon, "Soon the world will be mine. HA-HA-HAHAHAHA!"

When the smoke cleared, Damon, Tesla, and the Ninja-san were gone.

**This can't be good for Doofenshmirtz and Perry. Stay tuned for Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mysterious Evildoer

Chapter 6

by dsguy411

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I was lazy. SBTY helped me feel motivated to start writing again. Enjoy!**

"I can't believe this!" Doofenshmirtz shouted in disbelief, "I can't believe that Damon would betray me like this! He actually stole my plans!"

Heinz turned his head down, disappointed that Damon has stolen his plans and is now going to conquer the world with them. He wanted to stop him, but he doesn't know where to look for him. Perry the Platypus was also shocked at this, and wished he knew where to look. Then, he heard some rumbling and turned around. He saw a Skyte emerging from the rubble and started to take off. Perry realized that if he followed it, then it'll lead him to Damon's lair. Perry took his keys out from under his fedora and signaled his hovercar to come to him. He jumped into the hover car, but as he was doing this, Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed him leaving.

"Oh no you don't," said Heinz as he hitched himself a ride, "He has stolen something from me and I'm gonna make him pay."

Perry nodded in agreement and started to follow the Skyte from a distance so that it wouldn't noticed them.

"So, we're following that kite-robot-thingy so it can lead us to Damon's lair, right?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry nodded in agreement. They followed the Skyte as they flew over the city, which turned into farmland, and then into forest. After several minute of following it, the Skyte descended towards a huge hill, and went through the treetops. Perry did the same and landed the hovercar. He and Doofenshmirtz looked around, but the robot was nowhere to be found.

"Well, this is just great!" Heinz shouted, "We lost it, now how are we going to find him?"

Perry looked around some more and fond a huge boulder lodged to the side of the hill. Perry approached it and pressed his hand on it on a few spots. Eventually, his hand found a hidden button on the wall and by pressing it, and secret door opened up leading to inside the boulder.

"You did it, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted, but then Ninja-sans appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him and Perry. "Uh-oh."

Two of them approached the duo quickly and used a quick karate chop on each of their heads to knock them out.

When Perry awoke, he noticed that he was chained on the wall. He also realized that he was in a dark room with a few ceiling lamps shining on them from above. He turned his head to see Doofenshmirtz in the same position, but he was still knocked out. Perry tried to struggle his way out, but to no avail.

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice, "What do we have here?"

Perry looked to see Damon slowly approaching him. He then chattered angrily.

"No need to get snippy with me," Damon said, "You were the one who tried to break in uninvited." He noticed that Dr. Doofenshmirtz started to wake up. "You should have accepted defeat when I left with you're invention plans. Since you two broke in I didn't have time to start my mass production of your inventions, but I did have time to build a few of them."

He clapped his hands to and more lights came on. Perry saw that Damon did build a few of Doofenshmirtz's past inventions. The Slave-inator, the Metal Destructinator, the Duplic-8-inator, and the Pre-emptinator.

"What are going to do with them?" Heinz asked out in anger.

"I'm glad you asked that," Damon answered, "First, I'm going to use the Pre-emptinator to pre-empt all of the channels of the world. Next, I'll used the Slave-inator to brainwash every person in the world, every person that has a TV set that is. With the entire world under my control, no one will be able to stop me from using the Metal Destructinator to reduce all of the factories, automobiles, and other machines in the world to broccoli. And finally, I'll use the Duplic-8-inator to replenish all of the Earth's natural resources that man has reduced over the years, as well as repopulating the plants and animal that mankind has threatened. All of this will make Earth just like it was in the past, perfect for everyone to live in!"

Perry couldn't believe it! He was going to force everyone to change their lives in order to restore to the planet. Although he fights for peace, he doesn't want it to be obtained this way. Perry started struggle out of his trap even harder.

"Wait," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "You're going to make me you're obedient slave!"

"Oh, I won't," Damon replied, "For you won't be around to see my master plan to be put into action. Ninja-san, take them to Durmit Crab's room."

The Ninja-san pulled a lever which caused a laser to zap Perry and Doofenshmirtz to another room. They got up and saw that the floor was made of sand. Perry was wondered who this Durmit Crab Damon was talking about. Then, the floor started to rumble and a huge shell with spikes on top of it emerged. Then, a red head with eyestalks emerged with red, metallic claws. The creature let out of fierce roar. Perry knew that he was in the fight of his life.

**I feel that this Chapter is short, but stick around, for there will be a huge fight scene at the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mysterious Evildoer

Chapter 7

by dsguy411

**This is a fight scene that'll decide the fate of the everybody's lives. Read and Review, the Slave-inator commands you!**

Perry knew he was in trouble, as the Durmit Crab came closer to him with it's wheels that you can find on a tank. Doofenshmirtz was trying to dig into the sand hoping to hide from it. Perry knew that he had to fight it. He sprang at it, but the Durmit immediately retreated into it's shell. When Perry kicked it, it only caused his webbed foot to swell in pain. He landed on the sand and started to hop on his other foot, holding the foot he used it kick the monster. The Durmit Crab came out of it's shell and laughed at Perry's attempt to harm it. It then turned it's head to see Doofenshmirtz still digging into the sand. The Durmit Crab picked him up with its claw and the doctor started to flail his arms and legs.

"Wait, stop, please, don't!" pleaded Doofenshmirtz, but the giant robot just threw him across the room. Heinz landed face first into the sand, leaving only is bottom half sticking out. "Great, I have sand in my pants!"

The Durmit Crab turned its head back to find Perry, but the platypus was nowhere to be found. In confusion, it dug up the sand to see if he buried himself, but in reality the platypus climbed on top of its shell while it was busy with Doofenshmirtz. Perry took a hand-held buzz saw out from his fedora and tried to slice it open, but the hard shell dulled out the blades. This caught the Durmit Crabs attention and it just laughed at Perry. It fired it's spikes out from it's shell and Perry jumped off the shell. The spikes struck the shell, but it still didn't hurt the shell.

"It's no use, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said, getting his head out from the sand, "It's just too powerful!"

Then, the Durmit Crab fired two heat-seeking missiles from its claws and homed in on Perry. He started to run while the missiles give chase, which eventually lead to Doofenshmirtz running for his life with Perry. The giant crab then laughed some more, knowing that there is nothing they can do.

"Everything's all set up," said Damon, finishing his last touches to the Pre-emptinator.

"Now we can set up the camera in front of the Slave-inator and brainwash the world," said Tesla, giving off sparks of joy.

"And the best part," continued Damon, "That no one can stop me."

Perry and Doofenshmirtz was still running around trying to escape the missiles, but to no avail. Perry was thinking of a solution on how to beat that giant robot. It's shell seems impervious to all attacks, and it he tried to attack its head and claws, the Durmit will only retreat to its protective shell. After a moment of thinking, Perry realized that it's underside could be destroyed. He pushed Doofenshmirtz out of his way so that both missiles can get his attention. He ran up to the Durmit Crab's shell, who was wonder what was going on. When it saw the missiles, it widened its eyes. Perry jumped off the shell when the first missile struck it, knocking it on it's side. Then, the second missile struck it's underside, which blasted it to pieces. All that was left were a shell and one of it's claws, with a missile sticking out.

"You saved us Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said in relief, "but how our we going to get out?"

Perry picked up the claw and fired the missile into the wall, blasting a hole into it. This caused an alarm to sound, which caused several Serve-Bots to take action, but Perry started to tear them apart one by one, while Doofenshmirtz followed the carnage. Then, Shield-Bots, which looked like a Serve-Bot with a shield and laser, started to attack. Perry ripped the shield off of one the Shield-Bots and used it to block the laser blasts. Ninja-sans showed up and threw stars at Perry, but he blocked it his newly acquired shield. He then throw his fedora like a boomerang and buzz saw put together to decapitate the robots. Perry and Doofenshmirtz adavanced further until they reached the room where Damon showed them his master plan. To their luck, Damon and Telsa were still there, but the green Plasamp noticed them.

"Master," alerted Tesla, "Perry and..."

"I know," said Damon, "the racket back there is kind of hard to ignore. So, you guys are tougher that I anticipated. I have to admit, no one, not even my best robots, can be able to take down my Durmit Crab."

"Actually, Perry did most of the fighting," corrected Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Damon said, with a confident tone, "I've already set up the preparations for my master plan. No one can stop me! Not...even...you guys!"

With that, he snapped his fingers and several Ninja-sans surrounded them. He walked up to the Slave-intator and started to type the message, "You will bow down to Damon, you're supreme leader!" The camera started to record the message while the Pre-empinator broadcasted it across the world. All over the world, people who are watching TV are getting affected by this plan. From Roger Doofenshmirtz to the Prime Minister of Japan, people are giving in to the Slave-inator's effects.

"You are too late," Damon said, "The game is over and I won!"

Despite Damon's chilling message, Perry refused to accept defeat. He was willing to stop him, no matter what the cost was. He jumped towards Damon, but he pulled out his Twin Swords and started to hash at Perry's shield. The swords were proved to be very sharp as it was sliced into pieces. Perry tossed it way and used his self-defense moves to take him down, but Damon dodged every move.

"It's no use, Perry," said Damon, dodging Perry's swift moves, "There's no way you can take me down!"

Perry was still going at it, while Damon was still dodging them. Then, Damon used one of his Twin Swords at Perry, who quickly dodged it. The Ninja-sans surrounded Perry, but he still won't give up. He used the same moves he used on Damon to take out the ninjas. Doofenshmirtz was just standing there during the whole fight, but he wasn't looking at the fight, he was looking at all of his inators. He has to admit that Damon's plan was well thought out. He was actually impressed, he wished that he could of thought of this sooner. Then, he focused his attention back towards the fight. Perry took out the last Ninja-san, but Damon grabbed Perry and held him tight.

"You're done for," Damon said in an evil tone.

"I'm impressed," said Heinz.

"Say what?" questioned Damon, who released Perry from his grasp.

"This is amazing," Doofenshmirtz explained, "You used my inventions as a chain reaction to help you rule the world. That is the best plan I've ever heard."

"Really?" Damon said, being flattered at what Doofenshmirtz said, "Well you were the one to built them. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Uh, master?" Tesla interrupted.

"Not now," shouted Damon, "Now, Heinz, you were saying?"

"As I was saying," Heinz continued, "You appear to be the best evil scientist ever. You even proved to be too much of a match to my nemesis."

"Well I did have years of training," said Damon.

Perry knew that this was his chance. He walked up towards the back of the Slave-inator and pushed it down towards the camera and the Slave-inator. By crushing them, it broke everyone around the world free from the Slave-inator's hypnotic effects.

"What's going on?" Damon shouted, see what Perry had done, "You tricked me!"

"No, really," Doofenshmirtz said, "I'm really impressed."

"Thanks to you, my chance for world domination has been ruined!" said Damon in complete anger. "For that , you will pay, ALL OF YOU!"

**The world may be saved, but the story's not over yet. So stick around for the exciting conclusion.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mysterious Evildoer

Chapter 8

by dsguy411

**I admit that this chapter is a tad bit short, but I just want to get this done!**

"I can't believe that you have ruined my greatest plan ever!" Damon shouted in frustration, "I've spent years waiting for this moment, and you would have to go and ruin it! Don't you understand that I am trying to save this world!"

Perry just let out a growl.

"What do you mean that is isn't the answer!" Damon answered, as if he understood the platypus.

Perry was confused on how he knew what he was saying. He responded by letting out another growl.

"Yes, I can understand you, Perry the Platypus," Damon answered, "You see, several years ago, I was working on a little invention that would help man and nature understand each other, but after a slight miscalculation, I ended up in an accident that left me with the ability to understand the language of animals."

Perry responded with another growl.

What is going on here!" shouted Doofenshmirtz, having no idea of what's going on right now.

"Yes, it is fascinating," said Damon, ignoring Doofenshmirtz completely, "but you ruined my plan, and I can't let you get away with it. Tesla! Finish him off, PERMENANTLY!"

Tesla leaped at Perry, but he grabbed the robot's legs and threw him out of the room. Perry then hopped on the Metal Destructinator and used it to turn the Duplic-8-inator into broccoli. Damon pointed to the platypus which caused the Ninja-sans to attack him, but Perry fired the remaining inator to turn them into broccoli. Perry, then finished this by firing the Metal Destructinator at the room itself, which was quickly filled with broccoli. Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz surfaced from the broccoli.

"Man, what was his problem?" Heinz wondered, but he was grabbed by Perry who rushed towards the the doorway that lead to the exit. Damon surfaced as soon as they left and Tesla walked back into the room. But little did they know that the broccoli pressed the "Self-Destruct" button on the Metal Destructinator.

"So, did we win?" Tesla asked his creator.

"No, no we didn't, yet," Damon answered in a vengeful tone.

As Perry and Dr. Doofeshmirtz walked out of Damon's lair, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Couldn't we have at least make him pay for what betraying me?" Heinz asked.

Perry answered with a growl.

"You know I don't speak platypus," said Doofenshmirtz.

"Allow me to translate," said Damon, walking out of his lair with Tesla, "He said that I think that I learned my lesson, but I highly disagree. As long as I have my lair, I can always-"

But just then, his lair exploded into flames, knocking everyone away. All that was left was just rubble. Damon had a horrified look on his face.

"I guess the Metal Destructinator had it's Self-Destruct button pressed," Doofenshmirtz said.

"What?" Damon said softly, still looking at where his lair used to be.

"It's just one of my habits," said Doofenshmirtz, getting onto Perry's hovercar, "I guess I still have to work on that. Well, ta-ta."

And with that, Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz left Damon and Tesla. Damon now had deep hatred for the duo, but most of the hatred was towards Perry. He was an animal, but stopped Damon from enslaving the world to help the plant and the animals that lived there.

"One day," Damon said to himself, "I will have my revenge."

Perry was flying home with Doofenshmirtz riding along as the sun was setting.

"So, Perry," said Doofenshmirtz, "now that we taken care of that little distraction, what do you say that we finished what we started back at my place?"

Perry, having enough of today, spun his hovercraft and made Doofenshmirtz fall to the ground below.

"Curse to Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as Perry flew back home. Doofenshmirtz than hit the ground with a loud thud. "So, how about tomorrow then?"

THE END

**Well, the world's safe from enslavement, but this won't be the last we hear from Damon. He'll appear again in the sequel to this story. Until then, Read and Review.**


End file.
